pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Momintum
Momintum is a premium plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''that was introduced in the 8.3.1 update. Momintums can grab the nearest projectile in its way and throw them, which will increase its projectile velocity. Additionally, the thrown projectiles will also have a 20% chance of ricocheting off of the first zombie it hits in order to hit another zombie the lane either above or below it. Momintums can also grab projectiles from the Jester Zombie. Momintum requires 250 seed packets to unlock for free. The player can do so by replaying Modern Day to earn Piñatas from the piñata tracker. Origins Momintum is based on the "Lamiaceae." (also known as the mint) Momintum's name is a pun on the word "momentum," a physics term that refers to the quantity of motion that an object has. This is a reference to him altering the motion of any projectile that he grabs. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 RECHARGE: Sluggish Momintums grab the nearest projectile they can reach and throw it with such a high velocity that it has a chance to ricochet. Special: projectile has a chance to ricochet and hit another zombie Momintum's parents always wanted him to be a baseball star, much to his dismay. Thankfully for him though, his throwing skills were deemed "too powerful," and was banned from joining any baseball teams. With baseball out of his way, Momintum sets out to accomplish his dream of creating pendulums. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Momintum will throw three leaves powered with energy which deals 1800 damage and will ricochet off of zombies three times before disappearing Spear-mint effect When boosted by Spear-mint, any projectiles it will throw will deal an additional 120 DPS, and its plant food damage will be increased by 2800 DPS. Level upgrades TBA Strategies Momintum is a useful plant that can speed up the process of defeating zombies, and will also ensure that any zombie can be dealt with sooner without affecting the DPS of the projectiles itself, with an additional chance of the projectiles itself going to another lane to hit one more zombie. Multiple Momintums on the lawn means that more projectiles will be sped up, but at the cost of potential space for more attackers and defenders, so it is not recommended to fill the lawn with multiple Momintums. Momintums are also shown to be useful in Dark Ages due to him being able to grab any projectiles from the Jester Zombie. The Jester Zombie will not take damage from the grabbed projectile, and will only grab it and return it back to the Momintum, causing them to enter a loop. The player can use this opportunity to do something while the Jester Zombie is distracted. Take note that Momintums cannot grab any projectiles that aren't physical, and thus they will be unable to grab anything from area-of-effect plants such as Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, etc. Additionally, they cannot grab any projectiles from lobbed-shot-plants normally, so it is not recommended to try out a level using only those, and Momintums. Momintums can be paired well with Split Peas since they will grab the peas shot from the Split Pea's back and throw it forward, saving you 25 sun and 1 space. Gallery Momintum.png|HD Momintum Momintum Seed-PacketNOSUN.png|Momintum's seed packet without a sun cost Momintum Seed-PacketSUN.png|Momintum's seed packet with a sun cost Trivia *There are only two way a Momintum can grab a lobbed projectile: **It can grab one that was deflected from a Jester Zombie. **It can also grab one that is about to land on a zombie, but this would require it to be planted near the zombie's location. *It is so far the only mint in the game that isn't a Power Mint. Category:Plants Category:Non-attacking plants Category:Mint Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time